


Затишье после бури

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, seriously
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлоку не удается раскрыть преступление, и Джон пытается его успокоить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затишье после бури

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Calm After the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474481) by [AllieHink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieHink/pseuds/AllieHink). 



> Был выложен на Фикбуке http://ficbook.net/readfic/328346

— Черт! В чем же дело? Что я упускаю?

Не отрываясь от компьютера, Джон слабо усмехнулся вырвавшемуся у детектива восклицанию. Рано утром Шерлок вихрем влетел в гостиную, рухнул на диван и больше с него не вставал. Резким движением он периодически хватал с кофейного столика телефон или лэптоп, но, не обнаружив ничего, достойного внимания, тут же швырял их обратно. С каждым часом нетерпеливо вертевшийся на диване Шерлок распалялся все больше и больше. Джон молчал и помощь не предлагал: когда понадобится, детектив сам попросит о ней.

Джон вполне представлял, как раздражает Шерлока новое расследование и, если честно, уже ощущал, как живот скрутила тревога. Если он что и знал о своем любовнике, так это то, что тот не сможет оставить ребус неразгаданным. А по каким-то причинам именно эта загадка ставила его в тупик. В таких случаях Шерлок всегда делался несчастен, а несчастный Шерлок превращался в силу, крушащую все на своем пути. У Джона же не было никакого желания разбираться с лишними дырками в стене или какими-то опасными экспериментами, от которых мог пострадать как он сам, так и Шерлок, либо они оба.

О новом деле сообщил Лестрейд. Позвонил два дня назад, назвал адрес, и не успел Джон оглянуться, как оказался в шикарной квартире. Шерлок немедленно навис над телом молодой женщины с миловидным лицом, — если не брать в расчет кровавые дыры на месте глаз. Несколько минут он осматривал труп. Потом в работу включились эксперты, и Шерлок медленно вернулся к стоявшим у двери Лестрейду и Джону. Только когда он подошел совсем близко, Джон заметил встревоженный взгляд и пересекшие лоб Шерлока морщинки. Джон протянул руку, кончиками пальцев дотронулся до пальто на его плече, но Шерлок стряхнул ладонь, на одном дыхании выпалил на удивление короткий список выводов, не упоминая возможного подозреваемого и мотив преступления, проскользнул в дверь и исчез. Торопливо извинившись, Джон бросился следом, но к тому времени, как он оказался на улице, Шерлока уже и след простыл. Ничего другого, кроме как добираться домой самостоятельно, Джону не оставалось. Позже он поинтересовался у Шерлока причинами столь внезапного исчезновения, но ответа так и не последовало. Шерлок лишь что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и закрыл глаза, явно удалившись в чертоги разума. Нахмурившись, Джон пожал плечами и просидел весь вечер дома. Ни в ту ночь, ни в следующую Шерлок не ложился, но Джон давно к этому привык и не слишком уж волновался. Шерлок мог не спать по несколько суток подряд, и никакие уговоры со стороны Джона были не в силах отправить его в кровать, пока велось расследование.

Пролежав еще несколько минут, Шерлок с досадливым стоном сорвался с дивана и принялся расхаживать по гостиной, от окон и до кухни. Всякий раз он пропадал из поля зрения Джона, но тому было слышно, как Шерлок пыхтит и ворчит, когда, громко топая, идет обратно. Бормоча "Почемуглаза?", Шерлок опять промчался мимо, но назад уже не вернулся. Ничего подозрительного в этом Джон не усмотрел. Тишина распростерла над квартирой свою прохладную тень, и Джон просто наслаждался пришедшим с ней покоем.

Неожиданный звон бьющегося стекла, крик и грохот вспороли успокоившийся воздух. Джон чуть не упал, торопясь выбраться из кресла. Уронив компьютер на ковер, он бросился на кухню.

— Шерлок? Шерлок, ты в порядке? — спросил Джон. Никакого ответа. Чувствуя, как нарастает паника, он почти бегом завернул за угол и тут же увидел Шерлока. Тот стоял спиной к Джону, вцепившись в темные кудрявые волосы. Никаких видимых повреждений на нем не было, и Джон облегченно выдохнул — он и не заметил, что забыл дышать. Джон обернулся, оценивая разрушения. Пол у стены, напротив того места, где стоял Шерлок, устилало стеклянное крошево, вниз по обоям стекала яркая жидкость. Все выглядело так, будто Шерлок с досады швырнул в стену одну из стоящих на столе мензурок.

Джон осторожно приблизился к неподвижной фигуре у раковины. Плечи Шерлока подрагивали в такт судорожному дыханию, он так и не выпустил свои волосы. Он не обернулся, когда Джон положил ладони ему на бедра и мягко прижался к неестественно застывшему, больше всего по ощущениям напоминающему бетонную стену телу. Каждый мускул Шерлока был напряжен до предела. Большим пальцем Джон скользнул под сорочку, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить скованность плавными круговыми движениями. На краткий миг он приник в поцелуе к нежной коже у основания шеи Шерлока, а затем, не прерывая мягкого прикосновения губ к выступившим позвонкам, прошептал:

— Шерлок, успокойся. Что с тобой, любимый?

Еще минуту Шерлок стоял, напряженно замерев и не произнося ни звука, а потом неожиданно вывернулся из объятий и, отпустив свои волосы, крепко вцепился в короткие светлые пряди Джона, приблизил свое лицо к его. То, как он приник к губам Джона, оставляя синяки и впиваясь в кожу зубами, едва ли можно было назвать поцелуем. Широко распахнув глаза, Джон на мгновение потрясенно застыл. Проявляя свои чувства, Шерлок всегда оставался мягким и нежным, а его поцелуи были настолько осторожны, словно он мог нечаянно сломать своего доктора. Немного придя в себя, Джон с неохотой отстранился, упершись руками в бедра Шерлока. Тот подался назад, и Джон наконец-то смог хорошенько рассмотреть его лицо. Шерлок все еще тяжело дышал, голубые как лед глаза смотрели жадно и требовательно.

Джон поднял руки, пальцами одной зарылся в волосы Шерлока, а ладонь другой приложил к его лицу, большим пальцем поглаживая скулу.

— Ш-ш-ш, ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, — прошептал он. — Любимый, скажи мне, что не так. Вдруг я смогу помочь.

Взгляд Шерлока сделался еще отчаянней, и у Джона чуть не оборвалось сердце. Он почти погибал, ощущая боль, которую испытывает этот потрясающий человек.

— Пожалуйста, Джон, — начал Шерлок. — Мне нужно…

Оборвав себя на полуслове, он снова приник губами к губам Джона, на этот раз гораздо мягче, но все еще на грани отчаяния. Моментально принятое Джоном решение отстраниться с треском провалилось. Он просто был не в состоянии долго сопротивляться этому ловкому языку, скользнувшему в его рот, и умелым рукам, грубо двигающимся вверх и вниз по спине так, что ногти даже сквозь тонкий хлопок рубашки оставляли на ней царапины. Еще несколько минут Шерлок и Джон горячо целовались, словно этот раз должен был стать для них последним, но даже прервав объятие, они продолжали страстно желать губы друг друга.

Молчание нарушил Джон.

— Пошли в постель.

Он крепко обвил руками тонкую талию Шерлока.

— Сейчас четыре часа дня, Джон. Тебе не кажется, что ложиться спать слишком рано? — даже учитывая, что Шерлок еще так до конца и не отдышался, в его голосе отчетливо слышалась интонация «почему-тебе-в-голову-вечно-приходят-такие-идиотские-идеи».

Джон притянул Шерлока как можно ближе, протолкнул колено между его ног, заставив застонать.

— Разве кто-то говорил о сне? — он легко ущипнул Шерлока за подбородок, опять опустил руки на его бедра и медленно отстранился, спиной вперед двинувшись в сторону спальни.

Зрачки Шерлока расширились, на губах скользнула опасная (но довольно приятная) улыбка. Протянув руку, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке, он пошел за Джоном.

Позже (гораздо, гораздо позже, с гордостью думал Джон) они лежали в блаженном тумане на влажных простынях, и на их мокрых телах поблескивали капельки пота. Джон перекатился набок, чтобы быть лицом к Шерлоку, и жадно приник взглядом к безупречно стройному бледному телу растянувшегося рядом с ним мужчины.

— Боже мой, до чего же ты прекрасен, — с трепетом произнес он. 

Шерлок повернул голову на голос Джона и слегка приоткрыл глаза — так, что между веками образовалась тоненькая щель. Он едва заметно задумчиво улыбнулся, и сердце Джона затрепетало в груди, а желудок на какое-то время пустился отплясывать ликующую джигу. 

— Иногда, — продолжал Джон, — мне хочется посадить тебя под замок, чтобы ни один человек на свете больше не мог даже взглянуть на тебя, и ты весь принадлежал бы мне.

Не переставая говорить, он провел рукой по животу и груди Шерлока, прижался губами к ключице, поднялся вверх по шее, оставляя дорожку из поцелуев. Шерлок счастливо заурчал, откидывая голову, чтобы Джону было удобнее. 

Внезапно Шерлок ахнул. Оттолкнув его от себя, сел и резко распахнул глаза, игнорируя раздраженный возглас Джона, повалившегося спиной на простыни. Его недавнюю сонливость как рукой сняло.

— Конечно! — воскликнул он. — Джон, ты мой катализатор, мой источник света! Да ты гениален, и пусть я только попробую сказать тебе что-либо другое.

С этими словами Шерлок выскочил из кровати, протянул руку за халатом, висевшим с задней стороны двери. Он уже резко распахнул дверь, когда Джон остановил его.

— Ты куда? — чуть разочарованно спросил он. Было бы чересчур просить немного полежать в обнимку после того, как у них только что был, честно говоря, совершенно невероятный секс?

— Написать Лестрейду. Я раскрыл дело! — выкрикнул объяснение Шерлок и вылетел из комнаты.

Джон вздохнул и снова рухнул на матрас. "Ну конечно. Работа всегда прежде всего, да?", — с горечью подумал он. Откинувшись на подушку, Джон закрыл глаза. Что ж, по крайней мере, раз уж он все равно в постели, можно немного подремать. Джон настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что когда кровать прогнулась под ним, он подпрыгнул над матрасом почти на фут. Распахнув глаза, он увидел голого Шерлока (в бесформенной синей тряпке на полу Джон опознал халат). Забравшись в кровать, тот радостно улыбнулся, и Джон удивленно улыбнулся в ответ. Он не стал мешать ему лечь рядом и вновь устроить голову на его плече. Запустив пальцы в черные как смоль, щекотавшие подбородок волосы, Джон счастливо вздохнул. Похоже, объятия все-таки будут.

Через несколько мгновений мирной тишины Шерлок обернулся, коснулся губами груди Джона. Подперев подбородок, он посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Ты знаешь, что не похож ни на кого? Идеален во всех отношениях. Я недостаточно часто говорю это, — тихо произнес Шерлок. — Я так тебя люблю, — добавил он, словно эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову.

Признание Шерлока заставило Джона почувствовать, как у него на глазах от счастья выступили слезы, и прежде, чем они смогли бы пролиться, он быстро притянул Шерлока, чтобы поцеловать его. Этот поцелуй был мягким и нежным, но вскоре, счастливо улыбаясь, они разжали объятия. Джон чувствовал, что его сердце настолько полно, что готово вот-вот взорваться.

Шерлок снова положил голову на грудь Джону и еще крепче обнял его за талию. Джон сжал плечи любовника и мягко поцеловал в макушку.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
